Several types of straps exist for immobilizing the wheels of a vehicle on a transportation vehicle.
These consist primarily of conventional straps with locking structures attached directly to their lower surface.
These straps have fallen into disuse because they can damage the tread of the tire.
When the straps are tightened, they rub against the tire and damage it.
Another type of security strap is a strap with pads or slides. The strap rests on the tire using several anti-slip pads with lower surfaces that form blocking structures. The strap slides along the smooth upper surface of the pads when it is tightened.
During these movements, the pads remain immobile, thus eliminating the main disadvantage of the first type of strap described, which can damage the tire when the blocking structures are tightened and forcibly displaced.
However, the latter type of strap also has its disadvantages. In use, the presence of the pads makes the strap more difficult to position, requiring two hands. It is important for the pads to be correctly positioned, for if they are not, they may not function properly.
Furthermore, the force applied to the pads when tightening the strap causes the pad to become vertically embedded; in certain tires with a deep tread, this may damage the nearby projecting portions and give the tire an irregular shape. The tire damage can cause vibrations that are difficult or even impossible to eliminate.
In the case of tires on most new cars, and certain demonstration vehicles, these problems can erode consumer confidence in brand names.